REQUIEN DE DOLOR
by Dreams Kokoro Dead
Summary: Segunda parte de la saga vampirica que estoy llebando, Sakura el silencio la apasible musica de quien aprecia al viento, que susurras un nombre cuyo pavor provoca la debilidad humana que a todos toca, el vampiro quiere escuchar tus ruegos...


REQUIEN DE DOLOR

POR DREAMS KOKORO DEAD

DE LA SAGA VAMPIRICA SEGUNDA PARTE

La luna escarlata el lo alto brillaba, edificios sin color, lúgubres escenas de decapitación, en el silencio fortuito de las mas misteriosas vidas, seres que se alimentan de sangre de almas y carne, seres cuyo nombre impronunciable tememos mencionar, pero sabemos no podemos evitar, tan frágil el silencio tan poco el aliento, quebrado de ves en ves cada noche por el grito aquel, de desesperanza de desilusión de el ultimo aliento, que frágil se vuelve la vida entre sus manos, tan frágil como el cristal por el que se viera la luna brillar majestuosa reina plateada que se torna roja por otra noche ensangrentada...

-Eres un maldito demonio, estoy seguro que no eres un vampiro... -

La noche serena era quebrada por solo el sonido de una fémina, cuyos chirridos sonaban a animal esperando matanza, sabiendo de antemanos su destino, sobre su piel deslizaba el dulce candor de su agresor la vida flamante fulguraba, despacio con clama disfrutaba torturando sus sentidos y haciendo que su voz escapara de a poco, deleitándose con las graciosas sinfonías que ella emitía, cuando en el terror que le causaba de sus labios brotaban los bramidos de presa que al vampiro excitaban, sin saber que aquello solo provocaba que el jugara mas y mas con su pobre alma, por que el deleite maldito era escuchar despacio como su víctima agonizaba, mientras bebía su sangre, la hacia llorar, pedir y clamar que se detuviera, mas aquello solo le daba ánimos de seguir en lo que estaba, pobre humanidad ignorante, de los placeres del vampiro su debilidad consideraba, no era digna su presa si antes no lloraba, suplicaba y se arrastraba como animal en matadero a los humanos consideraba.

-Dirás que no te excita, el grito de esta bella dama, es como llegar al climax de dolor en el alma, es hermoso como brama sin lugar a dudas digno banquete que esperaba-

-Eres un vampiro, comportate como tal, deja a la mujer ya, has bebido toda su sangre y aun así no te satisface, ¿cuando vas a cambiar? es así con todas las mujeres-

-Solo busco... busco quien me de satisfacción, estas mujeres son pura distracción, aun no encuentro una que me quite el aliento, no por hermosa no por supuesto, una extraordinaria mujer que me vuelva a la vida que estas me quitan, quiero una humana que aun en su lecho de muerte pueda verme y no gritar aterrorizada, ahh eso si seria deleitable-

-Te lo digo una vez mas Shaoran, eres un maldito demonio, solo alimentate y dejalas... la desdicha de ella no calmara tu hambre... dejalas morir-

-Oh vamos Eriol, no me dirás que no es divertido oírla gemir... el placer que me causa es celestial, temen su muerte, aun desdichadas ellas no quieren morir en mis manos es por eso que temen y gritan y lloran y se retuercen... es placentero para mi-

-Basta me voy de aquí, no cabe duda de que estas loco...-

-Es así Eriol, ellos nos hacen sufrir, nosotros les devolvemos el sufrimiento, basta ver como acabaron con los mios...-

Ya solo en la oscuridad, se deleito con el silencio, sintiendo el olor a sangre fluir como incienso, complacido con sigo mismo, por haber conseguido la sangre de la doncella, dulce tierna y bella, una mujer angelical sin lugar a dudas pero que despertaba en el solo el deseo de oírla gritar, gemir y llorar... sonrió en picardía, recordando que ya tenia una nueva víctima que atrapar, una joven doncella de alegre mirar, cuyo nombre sabia por su amigo de fiesta... que ahora mismo huía de su mente siniestra.

-Es una lastima Sakura, al parecer Eriol te habia tomado cariño-

Soltó al frió viento una túnica dorada, lo único que quedaba de la víctima pasada, se elevo al viento, con una sonrisa al tiempo, planeando sus pasos y saboreando de su siguiente víctima el sufrimiento.

&

-Niña estúpida acaso no ves que esta mal hecho... pequeña tonta, tu no sabrás nunca lo que es ser una dama, vuelve pequeña zorra y has de nuevo todo el proceso-

La mujer de amplias caderas, sin consideranción derramos todo el contenido caliente del plato servido, sobre la chiquilla callada, que ahora mismo limpiaba, sin importar su cuerpo la comida derramada sobre el frió suelo, mientras su piel quemaba, sus ojos vivaces su sonrisa tranquila desesperaban a la mujer malvada que ver lágrimas deseaba, sin lugar a dudas la mujer de rabia pataleaba por lo hermosa de la chiquilla que le había sido confiada, por la muerte del padre y la desaparición de la madre, su destino las juntaba, la pequeña de ojos verdes su vida condenaba al mas cruel de los maltratos, desde infante soportaba, con el tiempo en su cara no marcaba ni una lágrima ni un gesto, que delatara el sufrimiento continuo que esa mujer provocaba y es que sabia con certeza que la mujer estaba mal de la cabeza y gozaba cuando ella lloraba, se retorcía de dolor o reclamaba...

-Como usted ordene ama-

Sin prisa alguna volvía a la cocina, en donde era recibida por una cálida mirada, preocupad auna chicha de ojos violeta a ella se acercaba sabiendo de ante mano lo despiadada que era su ama cuando de esa chica de trataba, tomo en sus manos los utensilios y miro el rostro sonriente de su amiga, y cubriendo un poco las quemadas volvía a preparar todo para la mujer desquiciada

-Querida Sakura, debemos marcharnos porto de este lugar, ya podemos buscar un lugar a donde ir, pronto tendrás 17, y podrás ser libre de este lugar-

-Tu crees Tomoyo-chan, seria divertido viajar, quiero conocer el mundo y ver otro lugar-

La otra miro triste los ojos verdes de su amiga, jamas su brillo perdían, tal vez el destino le preparaba una mejor jugarreta, enviándola lejos de ese lugar, pronto se llevaría a su amiga, y procuraría que no volviera a sufrir jamas, esa misma noche partirían, y dejarían atrás esa prisión de los primeros años, que borrar querían.

&

La noche silenciosa callo sobre la ciudad, mientras un suave manto de lluvia cernía para poder escapar, la chicas corrieron con suerte, por que la lluvia ayudaba a que nadie se enterase lo que ambas pretendían, la pelinegra avanzo confiada por las calles, jalando con su pálida mano, a la chica de ojos verdes que miraba entretenida todo cuanto veía puesto en camino, no cabe duda que el apodo de chiquilla se lo había ganado con merito, sin embargo ambas detuvieron su andar cuando la primera llego a un lugar, alejado de la ciudad, sobre las murallas calizas una figura se alzaba potente en su mirada, descendió en silencio el caballero apuesto y tomo en sus brazos a la chica sin dudar

-Amada Tomoyo, veo que por fin has llegado, es hora de partir preciosa, debemos irnos ya-

-Espera Eriol, amor mio, eh decidido traer con migo a Sakura... ¿ella nos puede acompañar?-

E l miro sorprendido, horrorizado la escena, sin lugar a dudas esa chica sufriría una condena, por que había garantizado el otro la seguridad de su amada mas no así de quien la acompañaba, su voz temblorosa no se hizo esperar para mirar un poco atrás las esmeraldas alegres que a su amigo tenían atrapado...

-Es peligroso que venga nadie mas nos puede acompañar si el se llega a enterar la va a ...-

-La voy a que, querido Eriol? ¿es de mi de quien hablas tan mal?-

-Shaoran, has llegado, solo estabamos planeando irnos sin ser notados-

-¿Por mi o por la ciudad?-

-Como crees, la mujer que las aprisionaba conoce muchas mañas, por ello precisa marcharnos ya, así que nos veremos después amigo mio-

Así tomo las manos de ambas chicas y se dispuso a marchar, su amigo por mientras se adelanto unos pasos, tomando en sus manos una delicada y descuidada mano, sonrió con lentitud al verla a ella despertar del ensueño dormido en que se había sumergido la chiquilla de ojos verdes

-No te preocupes, para hacerlo mas rapido, me llevare a esta linda señorita, mientras tu te fugas a amar a esta otra damita-

-Olvidalo Shaoran, ellas se van juntas, no podrás hacerme cambiar-

El hombre altanero miro a su compañero, mientras sus ojos se volvían fuego, sonrió con confianza acercando una confidencia dejo a su amigo si mas salida que esa

-Tu decides, te llevas a una o las dos... pueden quedarse con migo... a correr el mismo destino...-

-No te atreberias... con Tomoyo jamas...-

-Tu decides-

Sus ojos se encontraron, pero mucho no había de hacer, el príncipe de las tinieblas había dado una orden y el debía obedecer, sin mas dejó la mano de la chica caer, mientras su amada miraba la escena sin creer, soltó un hemifero sonido por la suerte de su amiga, sin embargo casí sin darse cuenta ya ambos partían, dejando atrás a la chica de ojos verdes, que miraba perdida.

-sakura querida, es hora de irnos a mi guaridad, te apetece venir y ser mi compañia-

La chica lo miro sin inmutarse, y sus pasos siguió sin estraviarse, ya nada los detenía, y el solo ansiaba hacer de la chica su comida, ya saliendo del pueblo oyó claramente las pisadas de ella, único sonido existente, por que el respirar pausado y los demás sonidos se habían vuelto inexistentes como si el solo caminara seguido de un espectro, bastante alejados de la ciudad que le viere nacer, llegaron al castillo del hombre frente a el, se giro a ella y la miro hambriento, sin lugar a dudas con un solo pensamiento.

-Esta es tu morada pequeña mia, acompañame que quiero deleitarme con tu compañia-

Ella tomo su mano, mientras era guiada al interior, viendo todo aquéllo solo magnificencia, encantada del lugar se asombro de los hermosos parajes que la luna escondía, entre castillos de ensueño lúgubre se veían las noches tranquilas que ahora esperaría, sin embargo escucho el sonido prominente de adentro un piano tan lleno, un violín que secundaba el hermoso dueto, en sus ojos pasmados la sorpresa se plasmo cuando llegaron a la habitación en donde el la soltó.

La habitación era amplia, con rosas rojas en capullo y reventadas por do quiera, un deleite de aromas para cualquier ser, se giro deprendida mirando todo perdida, como una chiquilla en casa de muñecas se sintió cohibida por tanta belleza, sonrió con simpleza cuando el la acerco un banco y deposito en su mano una copa con contenido rosado

-bebe esto querida, para que te relajes ahora, mientras la música suena quiero hacerte mía ahora-

Ella miro escuetamente al hombre, mientras su expresión no cambiaba, los instintos cazadores del hombre se dejaron ver, cuando rodeando de a poco empezó a tocar su vestido acariciando sobre las prendas todo el cuerpo de ella, mientras sus ojos perdidos, se miraban dos piletas.

El sonrió en anticipo cuando no escucho respuesta, pero deposito sus besos en el cuello de ella, sin lugar a dudas estaba paralizada y no tenia palabras para detenerlo a el, luego de un instante de saborear con besos insinuantes se molesto con ella, sin embargo no hizo mas rabietas, miro en sus ojos perdidos alguna señal que le dijera que ella sufría alguna forma interna mas sin embargo sus ojos claras y bellas esmeraldas revelaron la vida que ella no despreciaba.

Tomo sus labios en desespero, conteniento el aliento en mas de un intento por que ella respondia con igual o mas impetu, y eso desconcertaba a su alma condenada, asi que mientras la musica sonaba suave callada y tranquila sus lenguas danzaban un vals a escondidas en la cabida de sus bocas, mientras ella reia y el se preguntaba que tenia esa niña.

De un momento a otro, no le basto su boca, besando su cuello busco hacer un camino de besos que marcara su cuerpo, ella quieta y tranquila a sus besos contesto derramando caricias que el recibió, inconsciente del hecho que había perdido el proceso despojo a la chica de su vestido sencillo de su peinado enredado entre los besos perdidos que de sus bocas salían, mientras tocaba perdido el cuerpo de una diosa, con curvas perfectas y la delgadez necesaria para sentir las manos llenas, tan suave y cremosa que le pareció otra cosa, la chica lo volvía un total idiota.

Entre caricias y besos, en sus manos sostuvo el cuerpo esbelto de ella, sonriendo mientras buscaba respuestas a lo que desbordaba, pues con mujeres diferentes había compartido ese lecho y ahora esta chiquilla jugaba su juego, de caricias prohibidas y de besos indiscretos que tenían como fin acabar con su vida... mas no así lo parecía, por que el agonizaba con las insinuaciones de ella, que torturaban la parte humana de su ser y es que sabia muy bien, que el climax llegaría sin si quiera haber oído un grito de ellos ni un pujido nada que le dijera que aun estaba con vida, ella hacia y se dejaba hacer, sin embargo su boca no soltaba en una bóveda silenciosa había convertido sus labios, que besaban perdidos pero sin dejar escapar sonido y el se retorcía por escucharla sufrir una agonía segura cuando la hiciera suya y bebiera su sangre hasta hacerla morir.

Continuo besando, lamiendo y mordiendo, hasta que la tubo desnuda, apreciando de ella su cuerpo, mientras con ojos cerrados ella se deleitaba sonriendole a el, sin una pizca de remordimiento, cuando el se acerco a su oido y derramos palabras por un momento sin sentido

-Es que acaso deseas esto tanto como yo?, pequeña zorra dime que me deseas y te haré mía ahora mismo, aunque no hayas negado cuanto placer te provoca mi lengua besando tu piel, y mis manos apartando tu ropa, en espera ansiosa por ser tomada por mi... que pretendes mujerzuela, que sea otra aventura en tu cama-

Ella abrió los ojos espantada, primer signo de vida que daba, al dolor que según el quería provocar la miro por un momento mientras ella volvía al trance inicial, y sus ojos verdes se tornaban oscuros y volvía a desear, golpearla el ahí mismo para que se diera cuenta que lo que el hacia ahora mismo era tomarla por la fuerza. Sin embargo y pese a la espera de el, ella jamas volvió a mirarlo, encolerizado y lastimado embravecido como una bestia se introdujo de un solo golpe en ella, mientras sentía exquisita la estrechez que apretaba su enorme miembro vampirico, y sus calor simiente que ella recibió sin un ápice de dolor en su rostro sus ojos volvieron a ser verdes como esmeralda, mientras pequeñas lágrimas surcaban sus sonrojadas mejillas bañadas.

El miro triunfante, el dolor por sus lágrimas, pero ningún sonido se escucho solo la música, y el penetrante olor a su sensible nariz llego, y es que si había algo que el detectaba de inmediato era el olor a sangre fresca fluyendo de los humanos a quienes el mismo heria, sin embargo y pese a su esfuerzo, sus ojos se abrieron descontrolado, por que sabia de donde provenía el olor de sangre fresca, y pese a los intentos que hizo de no parecer afectado el que la chica fuera virgen era para el algo inesperado, por que miro en sus ojos la clara muestra del dolor, que en sus ansias locas deseo escuchar un gemido temido que jamas pudo hacer brotar, sin contenerse mas, esta vez no quiso hacerla gemir de dolor si no al contrario que sintiera placer y gimiera con el, así empezó una danza primitiva embistiendo a la chiquilla, que con cada esfuerzo parecía recuperar el aliento... una y otra vez el se introdujo en ella, provocando sensaciones divinas que recorrían ambos cuerpos, saciando y llenándolos a ambos.

Sus manos jugando con sus senos, deslizándose por el castaño cabello, y sus ojos mirando sin ápice de vergüenza las gemas verdes que le brindaban, estaciado al descubrí que su silencio lo volvía loco quería hacerla gemir, una y otra vez embistió dentro de ella, y cuando estaba por entregarse a su propio climax la escucho decir su nombre... tan extaciada de si misma, complacida y llena a la vez, se derramó con fuerza dentro de ella, no le importo la ley que le prohibía hacerlo, no le importo el abrazo protector de ella al caer sobre su cuerpo, nada de eso importo solo el semáforo sonido de su voz, estaciada y tan bella voz, que lo elevo al climax aun mas pronto, ella solo había gemido su nombre tan agonizante y viva que lo noqueo de deseo, la haría suya una y otra vez, por ello mismo se levanto sobre si y la miro.

-Pequeña tonta, eras virgen y pura y aun así, no gritaste para mi... me has estaciado con tus sentidos, quiero hacerte mia otra vez... pero para eso debo hacerte mi mujer... por que en tu vientre ahora llevas la semilla fecunda que se a de convertir en el hijo que eh concebido, en una mujer... que es capaz de soportar el dolor de hacerla mi mujer...-

Ella le miro asolapada, sintiéndose perdida en esos ojos oscuros como miel, por que sabia que el hablaba con la verdad y ahora solo debía esperar, el la tomo suavemente, la sentó entre sus piernas, y acaricio sus cabellos, depositó suaves besos sobre su rostro, y luego en su cuello, inclinándola despacio le perforo con miedo pues ahora y por primera vez no quería perder a esa humana ni que sintiera ella el miedo.

-Si quieres que grite para ti lo hare... solo promete que me haras el amor asi otra vez-

El sonrió contento, sin lugar a dudas se había encontrado con una chica especial, bebió de su sangré con gran delicadeza y le brindo aliento de vida nueva, ella era tan fresca, y llena de un dulce sabor, en sus ojos podía ver dos gemas, sin embargo no era eso lo que le volvía loco si no la sencillez con que ella había domado a la bestia, y es que encontró lo que buscaba, sin dolor ni nada, dio de su sangre a ella, y se sintió completo poseyendola una vez mas, solo que esta vez le tubo que suplicar, gimiera para el, y el dulce néctar de su voz editada sono a la mejor melodía por los humanos inventada...


End file.
